During the large scale deployment of digital media players (DMPs), such as Cisco DMPs available from Cisco System, Inc. of San Jose, Calif., a significant amount of time and effort is often spent to properly locate each DMP. Attempting to correctly designate an exact spatial location at which a DMP is to be located is generally time-consuming, as the designation must be accurate enough to reduce the likelihood that the DMP will be improperly located, e.g., by an installer. Further, the time and effort associated with correcting mistakes associated with improperly designating a location of a DMP, incorrectly connecting a DMP at a given location, and/or associated with deploying a DMP at an incorrect location, is often significant.